Blanca/Image Gallery
Official Arts Blanca profile.jpg Dve2gKGUcAM3Rr4.jpg Banana Fish Cafe&Bar Badge Blanca.jpg Banana Fish Blanca Blu-ray／DVD BOX Vol.4.jpg D4zDSaLWsAIv4ue.jpg D-sHc8yUYAA3RBP.jpg Anime Gallery Episode 17 Blanca_looks_at_Golzine.jpg Blanca_tells_Golzine_that_he_wanted_to_see_for_himself.jpg Blanca_tells_himself_that_Ash_still_follows_what_he_taught_him.jpg Blancasers.jpg Episode 18 Blanca_pulls_a_gun_out.jpg Blanca_tells_Ash_take_care.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_darn_you.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_did_you_know_him.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_fine,_you_win._Let's_hear_what_you_have_to_say.jpg Episode 19 Blanca_pulls_a_gun_out.jpg Blanca_tells_Ash_take_care.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_darn_you.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_did_you_know_him.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_fine,_you_win._Let's_hear_what_you_have_to_say.jpg Episode 20 Ash tells Blanca well, take care.jpg Episode 21 Blanca_pulls_a_gun_out.jpg Blanca_tells_Ash_take_care.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_darn_you.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_did_you_know_him.jpg Blanca_tells_Yut-Lung_fine,_you_win._Let's_hear_what_you_have_to_say.jpg Episode 22 Yut-Lung tells Blanca you don't now.jpg 2018-12-07-1595.jpg Episode 23 Yut-Lung tells Blanca just go to Ash.jpg 18d893807fcd5b49eb105852cd1f6b53.jpg fdgdt.jpg Episode 24 Blanca tells Ash yeah.jpg Ash tells Blanca but he's my friend.jpg Ash tells Blanca 515 bucks and 75 cents. Tax and costs included.jpg Blanca tells Sing we have to do something about them.jpg Blanca tells Ash it's you.jpg Blanca tells Ash if you want to burn to death, be my guest.jpg Sing tells Blanca jeez!.jpg Blanca tells Sing you're tearing off my jaw.jpg Blanca tells Sing let's go up to the roof through that duct and find a way in.jpg Blanca tells Sing could you give me a hand.jpg Blanca begins to shoot at one of Foxx's men while in the vent.jpg Blanca smile.jpg Blancaface.jpg Manga Gallery Blanca saves Ash from falling Manga.jpg Blanca uses Sing as an arm shoulder in Manga.jpg Yut-Lung being treated.jpg Blanca helps treat Yut-Lungs injuries.jpg Blanca and Yut-Lung witness the action.jpg Blanca jokes around with Ash.jpg Blanca leads Sing.jpg Blanca searches Colonel Foxx's name on the computer.jpg Blanca affectionatly asks Sing if he isn't afraid of heights.jpg Blanca gets done treating Ash's injuries.jpg Blanca holds an unconcious Ash.jpg Blanca replies with a smile.jpg Blanca talks about Ash going berserk.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung no one knows about his past except for Golzine and now Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung not to kill Eiji.jpg Blanca aims at one of Colonel Foxx's men.jpg Blanca decides to handle Ash on his own and that Ash is not being himself.jpg Blanca notices that the system is locked while Sing asks that they can't go any furher.jpg Blanca shows no fear towards Ash.jpg Blanca shows where the bullet went in and came out of Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash if he wants to be knocked out a second time.jpg Blanca tells Ash to stay still.jpg Blanca tells Ash's gang members about the bullet inside of Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash's gang members to get back.jpg Blanca tells Sing and Ash about using the elevator wires to reach ground level.jpg Blanca tells Sing that they will have to climb to the roof.jpg Blanca tells Ash if he wants to be burned staying on the roof.jpg Ash points a gun at Blanca's chest.jpg Yut-Lung interupts Blanca's moment with a girl.jpg Yut-Lung hides his laughter.jpg Yut-Lung and Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung tries to flirt with Blanca.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that what he did was not cool.jpg Sing answers Blanca's question with a helicopter.jpg Sing freaks out and puts his hands over Blanca's eyes.jpg Blanca tells Sing that he wants him to grab their attention.jpg Blanca affectionatly tells Sing he knows that.jpg Blanca starts shooting.jpg Blanca tells Sing what kind of aircraft doesn't need a runway.jpg Blanca asks Sing if he's having problems.jpg Blanca asks Sing if he can draw their attention.jpg Blanca offers to look at Yut-Lung's injuries.jpg Blanca tells Eiji to come with him.jpg Blanca asks Yut-Lung how he's feeling.jpg Blanca calls Ash honey on the phone.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he is serious.jpg Blanca asks where a quite spot is to treat Ash's wounds.jpg Blanca smiles at the picture.jpg Blanca asks Eiji if his wound is fully healed.jpg Blanca throws a knife at Eiji.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that it's of no concern.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he's sorry.jpg Blanca tells Eiji that he's sorry.jpg Blanca thinks about how far Ash can go.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he came up with the ingenious idea.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that maybe the rifle caused more damage than he intended.jpg Blanca carries a rifle that he aimed at a window.jpg Blanca arrives.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that it has been quite a while.jpg Blanca holds Ash.jpg Blanca tells Golzine to get him a doctor.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that he's not really suited to it.png Blanca grabs Ash's chin and calls his name.jpg Blanca asks Ash what's the matter.jpg Blanca grabs Ash's chin.jpg Blanca becomes shocked.jpg Blanca asks Yut-Lung if he's alright.jpg Ash and Blanca dancing.jpg Blanca kisses Ash's neck.jpg Blanca ties Ash's shoe.png Blanca places his hands on Ash.jpg Ash, Eiji, Sing, and Blanca wearing shades.jpg Ash and Blanca holding hands.jpg Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries